The Potter Twins
by Fanfiction.Got.Me.Like.WTF
Summary: Harry has a twin sister that he never knew about. She grew up raised by Sirius Black her dogfather.


My name is Lily Evans. Short for Lilian Jamie Evans- Potter. Yeah, you read that right Potter. I'm the daughter of Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter. This also explains my name Lilian as in Lily, Jamie as in James and my last name is Evans so you wouldn't know that I'm the girl who lived. So now it's out I'm Harry Potter's twin sister. Also, everybody thinks that I'm dead. So, it should be fun convincing everybody I'm alive. By the way, I'm eleven so I don't think it will work.

The only reason that I'm alive is, that my godfather went back into the house to look for me. He found me under the blanket in Harry's crib. I always went to Harry if I had nightmares.

TEN YEARS AGO

That night I had dreamed about a man with red eyes coming to kill us. But they thought it was just a dream, but it came true. When the killing curse was thrown on my brother, I jumped in front of him so it would hit me instead. Which it did, it hit me in my neck, but when the green light was gone, I was still alive. I sat back down next to my brother and saw that he was pointing at my neck, I looked down and saw what he saw. A lightning bolt scar he started crying so I gave him on the forehead one that was just for show and wouldn't hurt him with my magic.  
Then I heard footsteps and went to hide under a blanket. That is when somebody took my brother and left me behind.  
After some time, Siri came and found me. He took me to Dumbledore, and he looked through my memories. When he was done he said ''Harry isn't the boy who lived, but the boy who got saved, he got his scar from his sister thanks to a spell that replicates a scar and gives you a look-alike scar, but without the effects of the real scar. Lilian is the girl that lived, saved her brother, tried to warn their parents, created a new spell and defeated Voldemort. We should celebrate her not Harry, there is a problem in that everybody thinks that she is dead. And maybe that is a good thing this way she won't be in danger.'' Sirius couldn't believe it his little marauder's princess wouldn't get the credit of what she has done she would live in the shadow of her brother. ''Dumbledore are you sure, what will happen to her?'' ''She will be placed in a family and given a new name.'' ''But those people won't understand her. May I take care of her. She will keep her name, but we will make it shorter to _'Lily Jamie Evans' _please she will be safe and when she is eleven she will go to Hogwarts.''  
''Sirius are you sure a child is a big responsibility.'' Sirius said happily ''I have never been so sure in my whole life. Please let me raise her.'' Dumbledore thought about it and was happy with the outcome and said. ''Okay but keep her save and tell her everything.'' Sirius was so happy he could raise at least one of the twins. So, he said ''Of course. Now I have to go make everything magic childproof.''

A FEW DAYS AGO

So now that you are caught on with my story. I'm going to tell you about my plan become the girl who lived because let's face it that's who I'm. When I get to Hogwarts I will remove the spell from my brother so he won't have the scar anymore. The only problem is how will I get close enough. If we get sorted in the same house it should be easy.

I'm on my way to the train station with Siri to catch the train. When we arrive at the station I say my goodbye's. That's when I see Fred & George those guys are awesome there pranks are really good. They have a little brother Ron I hope he is a bit like them. I follow Ron because I met him when I was getting my stuff for school. When I see that he walks into a compartment I walk in after him. When I see who is also there I thank the gods and whisper the spell so quietly they don't hear me but I know that it worked.

''Is there still room here ?'' I ask. ''Hey Ron,'' I add. He looks at me for a minute and says. ''Hey Lily, if you want you can sit with us.'' After a minute I sit down and extend my hand to Harry. ''Lily, Lily Evans. And you are ?'' He waits for a second as to think about it but then answers. '''Harry,Harry Potter.'' I make a look that seems surprised. Then I say. ''Harry Potter as in the boy who lived. Do you have the scar ?'' Before he can answer I say. ''You know I have the same scar but on my neck.'' They both look surprised so I show them. ''Harry show me your scar. Please.'' So he takes away his bangs and we see his forehead, but no scar. ''Nice forehead but there is no scar,'' Ron says. Taking interest in me. ''Did you know that Harry had a twin. Her name was Lilian Jamie Potter. Lily, what is your full name ?'' I will answer truthfully, he might find out who I really am. So here goes nothing. ''My full name is Lilian Jamie Evans...'' Before I can say, Potter, Ron says it for me. ''Potter, Your full name is Lilian Jamie Evans Potter. The twin sister of Harry Potter.'' Harry was looking at me like HOW? ''Are you my twin yes or no? If you then tell me what happened when our parents died if you remember. Please.'' Should I tell the truth or should I lie? ''I'm your twin sister. As in if I can tell you what happened, no I can't. I can show you my memories of that night. Ron do you want to know too?'' Harry and Ron look at each other and then nodded. ''Sit still.'' I take out my wand and say. ''The night so dark till morning comes. Show me what happened on the night of October 31, of the year we all feared so, because of the dark lord. Who killed them all. Show what happened in the Potter home.'' We where all sucked into the memory. It may have taken just minutes but for me, it felt like decades. When we came back from the memory Harry looked at me with gratitude, Ron with amazement. And a girl that we all don't know. ''Hi, have you seen a toad Neville lost his.'' We look at like who are you. ''Oh, That sounded like a complicated spell but I have never heard of it did you make it yourself? My name is Hermione Granger.'' Harry starts introducing us. '' I'm Harry, that's Ron and she is Lily, my twin.'' I look at him, surprised he is so accepting about the fact we are twins. She looks at Harry strangely. ''Wait aren't you Harry Potter. Shouldn't you have the lightning scar, not her ?'' Pointing from his head to my neck and then just at me. ''And shouldn't you be dead? Why doesn't he have his a scar ?'' At that, they all look at me. ''That's because I have the real scar and he had a fake one.'' They look at me like I have grown a second head. ''You see Harry didn't get hit by the killing curse I did. He isn't the boy who lived but the boy who got saved. I'm the girl who lived not the girl that died. I gave harry the fake scar because he was crying that I had one and he didn't. But that was after I defeated Voldemort.'' I say in one breath as I start looking out the window. I can feel them looking at me thinking about what I just said. After a minute of silence and staring Harry is about to speak when we hear: ''_We are almost there please put on your ropes and get ready to leave the train.'' _Before they can say something I say. ''That's my cue. I have to change.'' Before I can leave Harry grabs my arm and says. ''Nice try. But you are not leaving yet.'' That's when Ron jumps in. ''That's right. Why did you let him take credit ?'' I start telling them about my plan. ''I was going to reveal the truth at Hogwarts at the choosing ceremony. I was going to show what happened that night in the sky. That way everybody would know who I'm because I don't want you to be in danger Harry.'' They look at my understanding. ''I'm still going to do it. You won't be able to stop me.'' Harry thinks for a second and then says. ''So you saved me from a killing curse and now you are trying to save me again.'' That when I teleport myself away to go change.

An HOUR LATER

We are waiting to be let into the hall for the choosing ceremony. That's when I see them walking towards me. Harry is stopped by Malfoy. When Malfoy is done McGonagall is there to lead the way to the hall. That's when I start whispering the spell. '''The night so dark till morning comes. Show me what happened on the night of October 31, of the year we all feared so, because of the dark lord. Who killed them all. Show what happened in the Potter home. Show it in the sky of the dining hall. After the names are called.'' I look around with a smile. I know it worked. ''When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,'' McGonagall says. That's when they start calling names .''Abbot, Hannah...Hufflepuff.'' Name after name. ''Granger, Hermione...Gryffindor.'' , ''Weasly, Ron...Gryffindor.'' and ''Potter,Harry...Gryffindor.'' I hear gasps and whispers like: ''Potter the boy who lived.''. But it didn't bother me because I know it was about to change. That's when McGonagall clears her throat and says. ''We still got one student left so be quiet.'' It stays quiet till. ''Evans Potter, Lily'' That's when I see people looking at me strangely. When they put the hat on my head. I hear it say.

'' _**Smart, Friendly, Sly and Brave. You could be placed anywhere. Oh, and a big secret I see. The girl that lived you are. Maybe Slytherin will suit you.''**__ ''Wait before you place me where my parents placed.''_ _**''Gryffindor. You want there to don't you ?'' **__''Yes, please.'' __**''Okay...**_ Gryffindor.'' When the hat says that I see everybody looking up at the sky to see the memory of me defeating Voldemort and not Harry. That's when I feel a sharp pain in my neck. As one of the professors looks at me. I take out my wand, pointing at the professor and say. '''Reveal what one is hiding deep inside, the secret you want nobody to know. You shall let us know and will show us if you can. Or you shall never speak again.'' I finish it off with a swirl of my wand. Now I know everybody is looking. That's when I hear him say. ''My name is Professor Quirrell, I'm a follower of You-Know-Who. He is closer then you think, alive and well I wouldn't say but alive well that he is. Just out of sight, just out of reach. But always close enough to take what he needs. The stone that lays somewhere hidden gives you a longer life if you want or gold.'' That's when I start thinking ''_Was it smart to tell who I really was.'' __**''No it wasn't.'' **_I don't know how but I could swear I heard Harry. _''Harry ?''__** ''Harry who? Just kidding. It's me. You should let me finish talking when I want to say something.'' **__''Okay, but this time I let you finish. How are we even talking ?'' __**''Twins when you told me who you are you let me in. That's when I started being able to read your mind.'' **_That's when it happens I get it I know where Voldemort is. _**''Where ?'' **__''Sorry still getting used to it. Under the turban.'' _That's when I see him starting to stand up, _''No, no, no. This one is mine you got ten years credit of me you are not getting anymore.'' _I think angrily. _**''Sure thing but how are you going to do it ?'' **__''First, we get the stone then we take down Quirell.''_


End file.
